The Rebellion
by cooltreeko
Summary: 4 space pirate friends have crash landed a Frigate, and they are stranded on a planet. to make things worse, horrible human experiments escape, turning a horrible situation into a even worse one. what will happen to the space pirates, and how will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

I was eagerly heading down to the mess hall. I stopped dead in my tracks. I glared at my demented brother, Snake. He will do literally anything to get attention, and I mean _anything_. He hates my guts, but I have no clue why though.

"What's up midget?" he hissed at me. I hated that name! I was only eight foot two, which was small for a pirate. It gave him no right to rub it in though.

"What's up Freak!" I growled back.

His face went blank, and then his expression hardened. He must have remembered the time he was ridiculed and called a freak, he still is now. I slipped out my energy knife, and I stood in a fighting stance. I saw a shadow overcast me, and a grin spread across my face. Oh he's gonna get it! That's when my older brother, Riku, stepped in front of me. He was a good twelve foot nine inches.

He stalked towards Snake, and backed him into a corner. In a swift movement, he shoved the blade up against his throat, causing a small stream of green blood to trickle down his neck.

"You better start to leave Sheeta alone!" Riku hissed, "or let's just say, there will be a headless body laying in a corner!"

A wicked grin spread across Snake's face. "Yeah, you!" he yelled as he pulled out his energy blade, getting ready to stab Riku in the gut. He swiftly slapped Snake's knife out of his hands, and slammed him in the head with his fist. He quickly withdrew his energy scythe, just in time to stop Snake's throat from splitting open. Snake crumbled to the ground out cold, with his broken teeth and mandibles bleeding.

"Hey, are ya okay?" Riku asked me. I nodded my head.

"Yes, thank you." I said. He nodded his head and turned around in the direction of his room.

I sighed as I watched the green blood beginning to pool up underneath him.

"Snake, ya know you're making a mess..." I turned around, and almost unwillingly bolted to the medical wing. I almost was screaming at myself to stop, but I couldn't leave him to bleed out, no matter how bad he deserved it. I finally reached the medical wing, and told them what area to head to, to gather up his body and bring back. Snake hated medical attention. Maybe that's why I did this, for he could suffer more. Or maybe it was my heart. I don't know which one, but I felt like I had to tell them.

I watched as they bolted down towards him, and I dashed towards the mess hall with little time to spare. I impatiently stood in line, and grabbed my brown glob that was called 'food'. It was 'highly nutritious', but tasted like crap. I walked through the rows of tables. I finally spotted

my best friend, Stella, sleeping at the empty table. I took a sip of my drink, and dumped some on her head.

"AH!" she yelled as she fell backwards off of her seat. She stood up and laid her head back on the table. Usually she would have been laughing, and jamming food in my face. I sighed, and sat across from her, and ate some of that disgusting glob.

_**SPLAT!**_

I looked at myself and began to crack up laughing. I grabbed a napkin and began to wipe the mush off of me.

"I can't believe you fell for it!" Stella laughed.

"I can't either!" I giggled. I grabbed some food, and flung it at her face, and all out food war broke out between us. We were giggling, and laughing our heads off. The downside was food kept on getting in places, like eyes, and up the noses.

"_**AHHH!" **_I shrieked as I felt a energy blade burned it's way into my shoulder, deep in the joint. I whipped around, and slapped Ryza across the face. I heard yelps and shouts with chairs and tables screeching. I heard thudding behind me, and I yanked the blade out of my shoulder. I applied pressure, and I heard a word I shouldn't repeat.

I looked behind me, to watch Riku jump over tables, and over other pirate's heads. Everyone was hauling butt out of the way, and I ducked as Riku sailed over my head. I smirked as I watched him pounce on top Ryza, and he began to pound Ryza's face. Riku stepped off of Ryza, and he lifted him up like one would a pebble. He flung him, and I happened to be in the way. I turned around and attempted to jump out of the way.

"_**AHHHH!"**_ I shrieked at the top of my lungs as I heard a hideous crack, and severe pain throughout my legs. The last thing I remembered was blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt my eyes slowly open, and I looked at a familiar face.

"R-Riku? I-is that you?" I stuttered.

"Yeah, it's me..." he sighed with relief. "How do you feel? You were out for 3 days!"

I bolted upright, despite the sharp pain in my legs.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Shhh! Keep it down! We don't want half the medical wing comming in here! Now lay back down." I sighed in defeat and laid myself back down. He rested his elbows on the edge of the bed, and buried his face in his hands. He mumbled something into his hands.

"Huh?" I said

he uncovered his face. "It's my fault." he sighed.

"No, it's not."

"Yeah, it is. I was the one that tossed him on you!" he said, regret etched all over his face. I gently placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you had good intentions. Did he kill me?"

"No... I almost did to you."

I sighed, "What did you do to him?"

"Broke his arms. I was tempted to snap his neck too."

"Well, if you wouldn't have stepped in, I'd have a knife in my head or spine." he sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, you're right. But you're going to be down for at least two weeks, before you can even walk at all. I cracked all your exoskeleton on your legs."

"So? It's not permanent, right? It will heal."

He gave me a quick hug, and pulled away. We sat in silence for several minutes, both thinking what to say. I lifted my head up, and I saw a short nurse that nervously walked in

"V-visitor hours are overs sir." she stuttered. She was a tiny bit taller than me, but not by much.

"Bye." Riku sighed. He stood up, and sulkily walked out. When he walked past the nurse, she shrunk back. She came up to his chest, so she was _much_ shorter than him. Like me.

The day finally came. Today was when I could take my first steps after this incident. I enjoyed the visits from Riku and Stella, but it was nothing like being out of this death hole. I actually missed my rough training and fights.

"Stand up." the male doctor demanded. He tossed a pair of crutches at me. I grabbed the crutches and attempted to stand up, with no success.

"Stand up _now!" _the doctor hissed at me. I watched when Riku lowered himself down to the doctor's eye level.

"You better treat her with respect!" Riku growled at him, and straitened up. Those few words scared the 'doctor' strait. Stella helped me to stand, despite what the doctor said beforehand.

"Follow me." he sighed, as he walked out the door. We walked through what seemed like random turns, and we finally reached the check out center. I signed the release, and I hobbled out the door.

"Sheeta?"

"Yeah Riku?"

"I-I'm sorry about your legs. I feel awful abo-"

"Hey, bro, it's fine. You don't have to apologize again."

"Yeah, but still..." he sighed.

"How's my triapods doing?" I questioned, changing the subject. I saw a grin spread across his face.

"They're doing their mating dances now, they just started yesterday."

"Awesome! I can't wait to see them!" I exclaimed. I felt all giddy inside.

"Can I watch?" I heard Stella question.

"Yeah, Riku?"

"Naw, I seen enough cannibalistic behavior the last few days." I shrugged, and we all arrived at my door.

"I'll come get ya for training tomorrow." Riku said, and I nodded my head as a response. I pressed in my special code, and hobbled through my door. I led Stella to my small aquatic tank. I peeked into the tank, and I watched the spiked, and three snake headed triapods do figure eights, loops, twirls, and random movements. I glanced at a awestruck Stella, and I watched her face turn into a look of horror as a Triapod attacked, and devoured another smaller one.

"You okay?" I questioned. She numbly nodded her head. She could never stand to watch death, let alone think about it.

"Yeah..."

"Follow me" I said as I walked to my secret door, and opened it, to reveal a large cage. I opened the door, and a long furry critter, called a Skinict, hop out and crawl up on my shoulder.

"OH MY GOD HE'S ADORABLE!" she shrieked. I smirked, and watched as she gently began to pet the jett black furry critter. Rio had two mandibles, and huge blue eyes. He had a long snake like body, with 4 stubby, and furry legs. He began to purr, and I smiled as he jumped on her and curled around her neck.

"Don't tell anyone. I'm not even supposed to have my Triapods!" I said, and giggled. I allowed her to play with him for a hour. I was dead tired and it was almost midnight.

"Wow... it's almost midnight." I said, hinting to her that it was time to leave. She put him back in his cage, and locked the door.

"Well, I better get going." she said and smiled. She gave me a hug and walked out my door, and I locked it.


	3. Chapter 3

_I bolted awake. _

"_**Code red! Code red! The Hunter has entered the spacecraft. Repeat, the hunter has entered the spacecraft. Head to the assignment room immediately. Re-"**__ The intercom got cut off. I bolted up, and flew out my door. I struggled to see over everyone, so I stood on top of a crate. I spotted a familiar scarred face. I hopped down and rushed to the back of the crowd, where Riku was. I saw an orange blur. I froze and watched in horror as The Hunter hopped on his back, and blew her plasma beam into the back of his skull._

_I nearly barfed when I saw his head crumble in on itself, and burned to nothing. _

"_NO!" I shrieked with rage, and I grabbed the nearest thing. I blindly rushed toward her, equipped with nothing more than an old bar. _

"_AAHHHH! I shrieked in pain as her Plasma beam shot my legs. I felt myself fall onto the ground. I stared down at my legs in horror._

_I had nothing but a quarter of a thigh. I looked at her with a pleading look, and she coldly aimed her gun at me and fired._

"AAH!" I shrieked. I rolled off of my bed, and I hit my head on my bed stand.

"Oh god!" I hissed, and wobbly stood up. I rubbed my head, and I cursed. I slightly limped to my small extension of my room, and I fed my Skinict. I put a dash of food in my Triapod's tank.

_Knock Knock! _

I walked to the door, and I peeked through a peep hole. I needed to make sure it was Riku.

I growled at the sight. It was my personal stalker, Jake. I remember when he tried to grope me. I fended him off, and I gladly told Riku. I remembered Riku beating him to a pulp.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?! I'M NOT STUPID!" I yelled, carrying my voice behind the door.

"I WANTED TO APOLOGIZE FOR EARLIER!"

I growled, and opened the door a little. I glared up at him, and looked at that stupid look pasted on his face.

"What do _you_ want?!" I hissed.

**THUD! **

I groaned when I fell backwards as he threw the door open. A demented smile was on his face. I frantically tried to get up.

"AHH!" I shrieked in pain as he kicked me in the gut. He slammed the door, and the door stopped. The door flung open, and Jake was hoisted up into the air.

_**THUNK! **_

I grinned when Riku slammed him into the wall _hard!_ He threw him into the wall outside of my room. Riku stormed toward the idiot.

_**Crunch!**_

"AAHHH!" I heard him scream in agony when Riku stomped his groin. He kicked his side, earning a yelp from him. Riku then quickly dashed to my side. He easily hoisted me up to a standing position. I heard laughing, and I hobbled out to see Stella.

"Oh my god Riku! He's a girl now!" she laughed. I grinned when Jake tried to speak, but only a moan came out. I snickered as he curled up in a fetal position.

"You b-" Riku swiftly kicked him in the head to silence him.

"Owwww!" Jake whined.

"Thank you." I said to Riku. He nodded his head in reply.

"Come on, lets eat something before it's training time." Stella piped in. She dashed toward the mess hall. She was _always_ wanting to eat, even when it was a brown blob.

"We better catch up." Riku sighed. He walked beside me as I hobbled after her.

"Wait up!" I yelled to get her attention. She was already down at the very end of the hall.

"What?" she whined. I pointed to my legs.

"Oh . . . " Stella said and walked toward us.

"Sorry, I forgot" Stella said sheepishly. I waved my hand dismissively she nodded her head and walked besides us.

I sighed. I hate being left out among them two. They were chatting about the randomest things, and both haven't even taken a bite! I was quickly gagging my food down, when the bell rang. I sighed and I stood up with my tray.

"Shoot! I couldn't even eat!" Stella growled.

"Not my fault!" I said, and laughed. Stella simply rolled her eyes and shook her head. I knew they liked each other, but they both are too embarrassed to admit it.

"Bye Riku." She sighed, "bye Sheeta." We said our goodbyes back, and she sadly dumped her tray in the trash, after she gave a last look to Riku. Thankfully she was studying creatures that she wanted to learn more about, rather on the most effective way to kill. I sighed and hobbled after Riku.

We finally arrived, and there was a new student. He looked slightly younger than me, and he was attractive, by pirate terms at least. Though as strange as it sounds, he wasn't nearly attractive as Riku.

Our trainer motioned for him to stand besides her.

"This is the newest addition to our class." She said loudly, "His name is Jason, and everyone will treat him with respect! You pathetic students may be seated." I sighed as I sat down next to Riku. She was always a mean witch. She was never nice, just cranky.

I noticed as the newbie picked a spot to sit down, a jerk would either sit down there, or swing their legs on the nearby empty seat. There ended up being no empty seats, except near me. _Lucky me! _I thought bitterly. He sat next to me. The trainer began speaking about some random fighting crap, and she began to demonstrate on some random pirate. I almost pitied the poor fool. Almost, not quite.

The whole time I kept catching Jason looking down at me. I was getting uneasy, and I was tempted to shove him off of his seat.

"Can we switch seats?" I whispered to Riku. He nodded his head, and we switched. I leaned back in my seat. I noticed Jason was wild eyed, and he was trying his best to not have a panic attack. Though I could obviously tell he wasn't doing that well of a job. Riku took noticed, and he leaned down to his eye level.

"Are ya okay?" he whispered, making sure the trainer took no notice. The poor guy swallowed and nodded his head. I couldn't blame him from being intimidated. Riku was covered in scars. He has slash marks, and burns all over him. Half of his face was scorched from acid that splashed on his face. I thought he was going to die when that happened.

I was exhausted. The teacher didn't go easy on me at all, even after being in the medical wing for a while, and having casts on. I wobbly stood up out of my seat, and I stretched my back out. Ugh. I followed Riku to the Mess hall for lunch. On the way, I saw a bunch of bullies were wacking The Newbie in the back of the head, shoving him, and taunting him.

"Idiots!" Riku growled. He stormed over to the bullies and easily threw one into the nearby wall. I laughed as all the idiots scattered like flies. I stopped when Jason yelped and coward. Riku shook his head and walked off ahead of me. I sighed sadly and walked after him.

I was sitting at an empty table, leaving Riku and Stella to chat without any interference from me. I picked at the slop on my plate when he sat next to me.

"Hey." He said sheepishly.

"Uh, hi?"

"Uh, h-how are you?"

I stopped picking at my blob, and I looked at him cautiously.

"Fine?..." I said, wanting to know what the heck he wanted. My mind was screaming to me 'enemy', yet my gut was yelling 'friend'. I decided to stay neutral.

"I-is this place dangerous?" hopefully that's all he wanted, and he would just leave.

"I got these casts from a fight a few weeks ago, and I nearly got beat to death today. You tell me." I grumbled. I looked at him and he was deathly pale.

"_Why did they send me here?!" _he nearly screamed while slamming his fists down.

"Jeez! Calm down! You need a group to survive here." I said

He looked at me. "W-who?"

"You see that ten-footer? That's Jake. He's the one that almost killed me today." I said while pointing. "That imbecile is called Snake. He is my other brother. He is a homicidal maniac at heart. And that one right there, harassing that girl? Well, he so happens to have a thing about jamming people in trash cans, and releasing his giant snakelike whatever-it-is in your room. Those are the main ones to keep an eye out for." I took a slimy bite of my food. His eyes widened in horror.

"This is a frikin' mad house!" he said while slamming his head into his hands.

"Yup. Don't keep acting like a pansy, that's what _will _get you killed."

"I'm not a pansy!" he exclaimed. I looked at him weird.

"Why did you freak out when Riku saved you if you're not?" I said.

"I thought he was going to kill me . . . " he sighed.

"Well, if you piss him off, he will." I chuckled.

"So, avoid him?"

"Suit your self!" I sighed, "He may get pissed easy, but he is a friend for life."

He inched closed to me.

"Get any closer and I will bust your face open." I hissed. He inched away

"You're just as crazy as everyone else!"

"I'm not gonna deny that." I said. I finally decided he would be a good friend. I would just have to set boundaries.

I pointed to Stella "Don't mess with her. Riku gets very protective, and he will turn you into raw meat."

"You're beautiful, ya know that?" he blurted out. His eyes widened at what he said. I wrapped my hands around my fork, ready to yank his eyes out.

"Come 'ere!" Riku hissed as he stood up. He stared down at Jason as he cracked his knuckles. The poor guy began to quiver slightly. Sheesh! What a chicken!

"You try _anything_ to her, I'll bust-"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know she's your girlfriend!" he exclaimed. I bursted into laughter.

"Don't interrupt me!" Riku hissed. "Sheeta's _not _my girlfriend! She's my sister! Don't pull any 'tricks' on her, she will bust your face in, if I haven't already done it!" Riku sat back down, and glared at him.

"Scary huh?" I said and giggled. Jason numbly nodded his head.

Three more days passed until It happened.


End file.
